dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Kaldwin
Emily Kaldwin is the rightful heir to the throne of Gristol and Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's only child. She is kidnapped following her mother's murder by the assassin Daud, for which Royal Protector Corvo Attano is framed. The Loyalist Conspiracy seeks to recover Emily, and reinstate the royal line by seeing her crowned Empress. Emily's personality and behavior are greatly influenced by Corvo's actions, and the Heart indicates that Emily sees more than she lets on. As her father figure, Corvo's approach to the elimination of his targets changes not only her behavior, but her future decisions in regard to ruling the Empire. It is speculated by some citizens of Dunwall, including Admiral Havelock and, indirectly, Treavor Pendleton, that Corvo is her father. Personality Emily is first introduced as an innocent and playful ten-year-old child who has a very close bond with Corvo Attano. She loves playing hide-and-seek with Corvo and has a great interest in his work: she asks him to teach her about sword-fighting, and notes that he showed her how to perform a Tyvian choke-hold prior to the events of Dishonored. Following her mother's murder, Emily behaves in a more serious manner, though her childish nature is still apparent in her interactions with Corvo and Callista. She is extremely inquisitive and adventurous, frequently asking questions of the adults in the Loyalist Conspiracy and happily exploring the Hound Pits. She is also highly perceptive, detecting changes in the Loyalists' behavior after the Return to the Tower mission, and discerning the nature of Corvo's actions during the game without witnessing or being told about them. Emily regards Corvo as a father figure and trusts him absolutely, believing no harm will come to her as long as he is present. She also treats Corvo as her most prominent role model, mimicking his attitude and behavior to the point where it greatly affects her personality by the game's end. Involvement When the Empress is assassinated by Daud and his group of assassins on the orders of Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, Emily is kidnapped and eventually delivered to Custis and Morgan Pendleton, who hold her at the Golden Cat in secret. Once Emily is rescued by Corvo during the House of Pleasure mission, she is taken to the Hound Pits Pub, where she is introduced to the Loyalists. Callista Curnow is assigned as her tutor and mentor, and throughout the game is seen trying to instruct Emily in proper study and the mannerisms of an Empress. Emily, however, is much more interested in learning of warfare and fantastic beasts than she is in formalities. Following Corvo's final mission for the Loyalists, Emily is seen at the party thrown in celebration of his efforts, where her behavior is influenced by the amount of chaos Corvo has caused. After the Loyalists betray Corvo, Emily is taken to Kingsparrow Island where she is held against her will by Havelock, Martin and Pendleton. Fate The circumstances under which she is found will be determined by Corvo's final chaos rating: *Low Chaos: Corvo finds Emily locked inside a room atop Burrows Lighthouse with Havelock outside, soliloquizing about his guilt. If Corvo chooses to confront Havelock face-to-face, Havelock will explain that he has revealed everything about the Loyalist Conspiracy to Emily. He will offer Corvo the key (with a bit of resistance) leaving Corvo to unlock the door to Emily's room and take her away. *High Chaos: Corvo, after making his way past the guards, Martin, and Pendleton, will find Havelock and Emily atop a tower at the highest point of the lighthouse. When Corvo approaches, Havelock grabs Emily and threatens to jump. Corvo must stop Havelock before he jumps or Emily will perish. Some actions will cause Havelock to fall (such as shooting him in the head with a crossbow bolt), but allow Emily to grab the edge of the catwalk, giving Corvo a few seconds to pull her up before she, too, falls. If Corvo approaches Havelock normally, the admiral will jump, giving Emily no chance to grab the catwalk. There are three different endings based on Emily's status at the game's end, and how she perceives Corvo's actions: *Low Chaos: Emily sees how Corvo took great care to save as many lives as possible during the course of the game, and will come to believe (notably, as her mother did) that all life is valuable. She becomes a very wise and thoughtful ruler as a result. Under her rule, Dunwall and the Empire enter a golden age with the disappearance of the rat plague. Emily becomes renowned as a fair and just Empress, dubbed Emily the Wise, with Corvo at her side. Corvo later dies of old age and Emily has him buried alongside her mother. In the game's final moments, she can be seen mourning him, placing a doll on his grave. *High Chaos (Emily survives) : Emily will see Corvo's ruthless behavior in dispatching his enemies, and will come to believe that any action can be justified to achieve her goals. As a result, she becomes a totalitarian dictator, ruling with an iron fist, and taking harsh action against those who defy her. Corvo stays by her side, protecting her against subsequent coups and attempts on her life. He later dies (though it is not mentioned how) and Emily can again be seen in mourning. *High Chaos (Emily perishes): The Empire descends into chaos. With no ruler, the structure of Dunwall society collapses and the rat plague spreads at an astounding rate, eventually consuming the remains of Dunwall. The Empire fades away into history amidst the chaos. Corvo leaves Dunwall and the Empire of Isles, and his fate thereafter is unknown. Trivia *She is voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz. *Emily talks in her sleep, and is hinted to have seen the Outsider in her nightmares. **Completing the "Search the Streets for Emily" side objective reveals a possible cause for this nightmare: a rune she unearths and briefly keeps under her pillow, believing it will bring her good luck. *If Corvo visits Emily's Tower after returning from the House of Pleasure mission, Emily can be heard asking Callista if her mother is really dead, or if she managed to survive the assassins' attack. When Callista confirms that her mother has passed, Emily asks if her funeral was nice. *If Corvo's chaos is high, Emily draws a picture of him with his mask, standing on a pile of bodies, with a bloody sword in hand. She also draws a picture of a huge rat with an extremely large mouth looming over someone. **In contrast, if Corvo's chaos is low, Emily will draw a picture of him without his mask, with the word "daddy" written on it. *In her room at the Hound Pits, she has several items which she claims to have found by "digging." *In Dunwall Tower, there is a secret room behind one of the fireplaces, in which her mother has created an audiograph for her. Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily Kaldwin. ZskU6h.jpg|Emily and Jessamine. Dishonored-E3-Trailer.jpg|Emily and Corvo. emilybook.jpg|Emily reading at the Hound Pits. Emilydrawinghighchaos.png|Emily drawing in high chaos. Hound_Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Emily talking to Farley Havelock. Hound_Pits-Emily-Callista.png|Emily asleep in her tower. emilyghost.jpg|Emily explaining her visions of the Outsider. corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily in the low chaos ending. emily2.png|Emily playing a game of hide-n-seek. emily3.png|Emily waiting for Corvo to unlock the door leading out of The Golden Cat. emily4.png|Emily from Daud's point of view as he attacks the Empress. emily01.png|Emily reads a book. emily02.png|Emily wakes Corvo up in the morning. emily03.png|Emily has a nightmare. Lady Emily.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's Painting of Emily dishonored-inception-dialogue-wheel-screen.png|Emily asking if she can stay in Corvo's room delivering emily.png|Emily being delivered to the Pendleton twins. Emily's Drawings Corvo.png|Emily's drawing of Corvo. Jessamine drawing.png|Emily's drawing of her mother. emilywhaledrawing.png|A drawing of Emily's found in the Void. Emily_Rats.jpg|Emily's drawing of a man being eaten by a rat. Emily Corvo-maskL.jpg|Emily's drawing of Corvo wearing his mask. Emily Corvo-maskC.jpg|Emily's drawing of Corvo in high chaos. Emily_GoldenCat.jpg|Emily's drawing of the Golden Cat. Emily Pendletons.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself and the Pendleton twins. Emily_TowerC.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself trapped in a tower. Emily'stower.jpg|Emily's drawing of her tower. Emilycorvofinaldrawing.png|Emily's collage of Corvo in low chaos. emilydrawing.png|Emily's collage of Corvo on high chaos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Spoilers